Totally Changed Minds
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Sam and Clover get a little bit too close in this story. Not my fic; I'm just posting it with permission.


**NOTE - This story isn't mine, I just edited; the author, Bryan Runnyon, can't post anything in this site for some reason, so he asked me to edit and post it for him.**

**Totally Changed Minds.**

"Inflatable shoes?", Sam, raising an eyebrow, asked Clover.

"What?" Clover shrugged while modeling her new 'fashionable' shoes.

"Two words." Sam told her. "Gag gift."

"They really work."

"Riiiight."

"I'd agree with Sam, I bought some inflatable pants from that store once, everybody laughed at me.", Alex cut in.

"Puh-lease. You don't know what you're talking about." Clover insisted on defending her shoes until Mandy and Mindy laughed at Clover as they walked past the group.

"What'd I tell ya." Alex sighed.

"We tried to warn ya." Sam shrugged.

"Shut up!" Clover frowned and before she could say anything else, the air vent next to them opened.

_'Oh boy.'_ Sam thought as they were whooped and landed at hearquarters a few moments later.

"Morning, girls.", Jerry told them. "Your new mission is a very strange case; people had been winding up in different bodies. Literally, it's a minds exchange."

"Ooookay." Clover gave Jerry a face. "No more caffeine for you, Jerry, and stop watching Twilight Zone re-runs."

"C'mon Clover, we've faced weirder stuff than that." Sam had a point.

After the usual investigation, the spies found the man responsible, who they'd learned was a former magician by the name of Rainbow the Great; they found him right after he swapped the minds of a married couple.

Clover was grossed out, and almost threw up, something particularly bad since she was too noisy.

Rainbow noticed them, and fired at Sam and Clover, who fell to the ground unconcious.

Alex attacked the magician, who used a smoke cloud to evade the spy girl; after a few moments, Alex realized he was gone, so got Jerry to pick them up.

Sam and Clover woke up later, in each others bodies.

"Oooooh... no... I don't look good in green!" Clover/Sam groaned.

"Clover..." Sam/Clover frowned at her.

"Oh, right, I'm a redhead now; green fits me. Oh, and you look great, Sam."

While Sam did her best to keep her cool, Alex and Jerry told them what would happen now. Alex would go with Blane and Britney to Australia, where it seemed Rainbow was escaping, to capture him, while Jerry looked for a cure.

x-x-x

Sam and Clover couldn't go out looking like this; they were mean to do or say something the other wouldn't on a regular day, and it would be necessary to explain a lot of stuff. Fortunately, Jerry was able to use holograms of the girls in their normal bodies; they worked the same way as the clothing holograms the girls used on a regular basis to disguise themselves, except this time they changed their whole bodies.

"Now, girls, why don't you go take a walk or something? We'll call you back when we get some news about the villain." Jerry told Sam and Clover.

"Oh, well… I just wanna go home and try to relax." Clover/Sam smiled; with the hologram covering her 'Sammish' look, she could act as usual.

"I'll go to the mall to buy something at the library. See you later." Sam/Clover said before waving bye. On her way to the mall, Sam made a few other things she had planned from some time now… forgetting at the moment that she still had Clover's body despite looking like her usual self.

Meanwhile, Alex and the others had managed to capture Rainbow after he'd ran out of magic stuff to use against them, and he'd givin them the cure.

Jerry brought it to Sam and Clover right away; the girls were just too eager to change back to normal.

"Yes!" Clover said in happiness.

"I'm me!" Sam beamed as she and Clover hugged.

It was good to be back to normal.

x-x-x

A while later, when the spies were finally relaxing at home, Clover noticed something as she looked in the mirror.

"Sam, did you cut my hair while you were me?" The blonde asked the redhead in a quite scary tone.

"Uh, maybe, I mean, yes!" Sam said under the blonde's glare. Clover, furious, pounced on her, and Sam escaped by mere inches.

"Get back here!" Clover yelled as Sam ran for her life.

Alex followed, sighing.

'Here we go again', she thought. "I just hope Clover isn't using..."

"No... wait, Clover... YIPES!" Sam yelped. "Not the laser lipstick! Ow! No, that's for missions only! Ouch! ALEX, HELP!"


End file.
